


Innuendo

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Petra's trying her best to impress the Captain.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Innuendo

Petra stood straight, reminding herself to be pleasant, professional. Today was the day she started as the aide of a man she truly admired.

"Come in."

She opened the Captain's door. "Good morning, Sir!" she said pleasantly, bringing tea to his desk. She didn't let the lack of response get to her, and smiled as she put the cup on the table.

She gave him a gentle pat on the back, and moved to open the window. Levi froze.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?"

"Yes, complete that status report for Commander Erwin."

"Sir!" she said, touching him lightly on the shoulder and walking to the sideboard.

She deftly completed it and showed it to him. "Anything else, Sir?"

"That will be all for now."

She grinned and placed her hand on his back, then walked to the door.

"Hey, Ral..."

She stopped and turned, inquisitive.

"I don't really like to be touched."

She stood there like a deer in the headlights for a lot longer than the standard response time should be to a superior officer. "But Oluo said that..." she trailed off, going bright red. 

Oh, how stupid it sounded when she said it. Would he even believe her?

Fortunately, he could see that she was an idiot.

"Did he?" Levi replied, mildly irritated, downplaying it all. "I'm not sure where he got his intelligence. It appears to be quite lacking. Dismissed."

"Sir!" Petra said, saluting strongly then running out the door.

**

That bitch. How dare he diminish her chances and embarrass her.

Her eyes snapped to the side, seeing a familiar gait from someone walking on the other side of the tree divider. Oluo, that unoriginal bastard. Revenge was sweet, and quick, this time.

"You fucking little troll, how dare you..." she growled, coming through and advancing on him.

Levi turned around, wide-eyed and stunned.

Petra looked at him, too aghast to even speak.

Still shocked, he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure that's even mentioned in the handbook of offences that require disciplinary action."

She stood there, still like stone.

"Get it together, Ral. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left.

She remained there for ten minutes.

**

"So, it looks like your first day went quite well!" Oluo said gleefully, sitting opposite Petra in the mess hall.

Petra didn't respond, still freaked.

"It went THAT well, huh?" Oluo said, cackling away.

"You know you're safe from titans because I'm the one that's going to kill you, right?" Petra finally managed to say.

"Aw, sweetie... you mustn't be afraid of little ol' Captain Levi," Oluo said tauntingly. "He probably enjoyed it, you know."

Petra stood up. "You fucking..."

"Enough."

Everyone snapped to attention. "Heichou!"

"I wanted to make sure you were all getting along, and committed to working as a team," Levi said stoically. "Which means, to forgive past offences."

The meaning was clear. Petra nodded, relieved. Working with Levi was worth much more than revenge against Oluo (that bastard).

He walked out of the room, leaving them for the night.

**

The next morning, Petra walked into his office and stood to attention.

"Ral... no one's ever said that to me and lived," Levi said disapprovingly.

Petra stood there, trying not to tremble.

"Or to put it another way, no one's ever said that to me, period," Levi said, pursing his lips. "If you're extra-efficient and diligent, we can forget about that little incident, yes?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Petra said strongly, saluting.

She returned back with the tea, and unfortunately tripped over a loose shoelace, spilling the cup all over Levi.

Gasping, she ripped his shirt open to stop the liquid from burning his skin and grabbed a tissue, patting his chest dry. Only after a few seconds did she become aware of his horrified look.

She backed away. There was no escaping official punishment now.

"Is there... _anything_ I can say that would make you less clumsy and naive?" Levi asked.

Petra sadly shook her head. If she'd said anything to the contrary, even she wouldn't believe it.

"Now my shirt is unclean," Levi muttered. "What are you going to do, lick it clean?"

Without thinking, she sprang forward and started her punishment.

Levi looked freaked. "That was a joke."

Horrified, she backed away. She wasn't sure how many times she'd reached the bottom of the barrel in the last few days.

Levi sighed. "Technically, you were following an order. Sort of."

She stood there, on edge.

Levi put both hands on his face. "I hope this burning sensation in my chest whenever I see you isn't a regular occurrence."

"No, Sir, I'll make sure, Sir," Petra stammered.

"Although, it's definitely different," Levi said, laughing despite himself. Maybe he was tired. "I just can't believe you did that. I can't maintain decorum around you. You're too crazy."

Petra's mouth opened wider, shocked.

"OK, dismissed for today," Levi said, smirking and getting back to his paperwork.

She saluted, and left.

She was so young and impressionable. And caring. Just the person he warmed to, wanted to have in his life, albeit feeling a bit guilty about the power difference. He'd have to clarify her feelings first.

Maybe he should go back to stoic.

But maybe he didn't want to.


End file.
